


Protego

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: Severus kissed to hurt, but Harry clutched him and hung on.





	Protego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> One of my 10 years at Dreamwidth anniversary ficlets, this one drabble-sized. For torino10154, who asked for "Severus/Harry, Begging". Since Torino runs harry100 on DW, I also used their latest prompt, "Protego" though the drabble is mainly inspired by the example Pottermore uses for the spell: "Harry uses Protego to fend off Snape during an Occlumency lesson, and ends up seeing inside his head." and doesn't actually use the spell itself. I hope you enjoy!

Harry pressed against Severus, hard angles jutting into him like razor blades. He'd sought Severus out for the pain of him. He begged for it until Severus let him inside. 

Severus wouldn't kiss Harry at first, but when he relented, he kissed rough, like sandpaper. He kissed to hurt. But Harry clutched him and hung on.

Then Severus' angles softened. His skin flushed with warmth. A new vibrancy lit his flat, dark eyes. 

When Harry took Severus in his mouth, their eyes met. Severus touched his cheek. He filled Harry, reaching that raw, jagged place inside him. 

Slowly, it healed.


End file.
